


Dreams Do Come True

by fridayschild017



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Confessions, Dreams, Embarrassment, F/M, Forced Relationship, Grinding, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kinda, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sleep Groping, Teasing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridayschild017/pseuds/fridayschild017
Summary: She knows she was dreaming and so she thought it was just her pillow once again.But when she opened her eyes there was her bestfriend Jungkook smiling at her and his thighs in between her legs.





	Dreams Do Come True

Lately, Sana's dreams have always been of the same person. Her dreams were the kind of dream that she just can't talk about or share with her friends since it involves all of them, especially her best friend Jeon Jungkook being the lead in all of those dreams. She blames it on how the guy chooses to wear skin tight jeans whenever they were hanging out and showcasing those really thick thighs of his. But honestly she admits that she blames herself too for looking at that certain body part of the guy quite often than normal that it actually materializes in her dreams.

That night, her dream just like those many she had of him includes them doing something they weren’t supposed to do as best friends. And in this particular night, instead of the usual dream where she was sitting on the guy's thigh, she and her best friend were both standing in the middle of their living room while their other friends were either watching them in amusement or just ignoring them.

They were in the middle of some argument like always when Jungkook has stalked towards her, causing her to step back until her back hits the wall. She gasped when without any warning Jungkook has slotted his muscular thigh in between her legs. Sana’s eyes widened and she quickly looks at the other people inside the room. It was now deadly silent and Sana was sure that all eyes were on them.

In this dream she tried to get away, feeling embarrassed at how they, especially she, look like in front of their friends with her legs wide apart to accommodate the guy’s legs. It didn’t help that she was wearing a really short skirt. But Jungkook has suddenly pinned both of her hands on the wall with the use of his big hands. The guy even pressed his body even closer to her, especially his thigh that he was now rubbing on her clothed core. Sana bit her lips to hold back a moan that wanted to escape at that delicious friction in between her legs, while she tried to glare at Jungkook. But glaring at a guy who looks at you teasingly while watching your reaction to what he was doing turns out to be really hard and she doesn’t even want to try looking at their other friend’s reaction once again, so Sana just closed her eyes as her breathing suddenly becomes heavy.

She kept on pleading Jungkook to let her go, her face heating up in shame because not only Jungkook but their other friends were seeing her like this. But the heat coiling on her lower stomach and the wetness that was starting to form in her clothed core made her realize that part of her liked this. That she likes being manhandled like this by her bestfriend in front of all their friends. And maybe that was really true because in no time she was the one willingly grinding her clothed crotch on that thick leg of her bestfriend.

Too out of it, she didn't even protest as Jungkook started to mesh their lips into a heated kiss and even when his large hand stop holding hers only to wander around her body, groping and squeezing all of her bumps and curves, she didn't try to push him away again. Her bestfriend was touching her in places he shouldn't touch and she was letting him do that with all eyes on them. But she doesn't care because she knows it was just a dream anyway and she was in pure bliss as she continues to grind her clothed crotch on her bestfriend's thigh. There were wolf whistles from their friends and it just spurs Sana even more to continue on what she was doing. She was chanting her bestfriend's name over and over as she was soon getting closer to orgasm. Until with that one final grind she screamed his name.

"Jungkook!"

Sana's eyes flew open and she was instantly met with that familiar pair of doe eyes staring right back at her. Her bestfriend ,Jungkook was smiling at her and Sana can't help but smile back because Jungkook just looks so cute with that two front teeth of his that was making him look like a bunny.

"How was it?" Jungkook then asked almost in a whisper as suddenly that innocent smile of his turned into a smirk.

_ How was what? _

Sana wanted to ask but as her lips parted, instead of speaking she let out a gasp as the thigh in between her legs grinded her clothed crotch. Realization instantly dawned into her that she has really just grinded on her bestfriend's thigh and that it was not just a dream after all. So with her heart beating fast all of a sudden, Sana tried to pull away from him but her waist was in Jungkook's tight grip while only her two hands in between them seperates her from the guy. She felt her cheeks heat up as she feel the wetness of her panties that must be soaking her bestfriend's thigh now.

"Oh…my god…J-jungkook let go of me."

Sana tried to push on his chest harder as she look down to avoid his teasing gaze. But she really can't help looking back at him despite her embarrassment. She saw how Jungkook's smirk just widened even more and was that a wink that he has given her, while his hands start to carress her back.

"Oh are you shy now? You don't look shy earlier when you--"

"N-no. Don’t you dare…"

Sana shakes her head trying to block out the guy's words even before he can say all he wants to say. She blushed even more and punched the guy's chest with her clenched fist. This was really the first time. True that she dreamed and fantasized of Jungkook's thigh a lot of times in different scenarios but it is the first for her to wake up with him like this, with her clothed crotch in contact with his thigh. It was usually her pillow that she has always unknowingly grinded to in her sleep.

But after the embarrassment, guilt suddenly followed. Her best friend  must be shocked on what she did to him.

"Kook. I'm sorry.” She said in a quiet voice.”This is--"

"I like it."Sana's eyes shot back to the guy as she didn't expect Jungkook to say that. But now that she thinks of it, based on that smirk of him, she should have expected this answer."Let's do it again."

When the thigh in between her legs moves again, Sana gulped. Despite knowing that she has cummed already, she felt that urge again to grind her clothed crotch on Jungkook's thigh and cum once more.

"It’s okay. Go on and grind your--."

"K-kook!"

"It's fine. I said I liked it." The guy breathed out."You've already done it in your sleep so it won’t matter if you do it again now that you’re awake."Jungkook chuckled.

For a second Sana was conflicted. But no. It was Jungkook. Her bestfriend was the one asking for her to grind on his thigh. This is wrong.

"You know...you really look so pretty when you cum. I want to see that face you make again."

Sana whimpered and closed her eyes tightly. No. No. She won't do this. She can't. Well she can but she is now wide awake and she will not give in to what her body wants. Jungkook will just tease her even more after this if she willingly does grind on his thigh now that she was conscious. Yes. Knowing her best friend, he will really do that. He might even tell it to their other friends. Sana tried to push Jungkook away again, lips tight shut and it seems like the guy finally has pity on her embarrassment that this time Jungkook easily let her go. She unwrap her legs that were around Jungkook's before she quietly sat up on her bed and tried to fix her hair and her shirt, the only clothes she was wearing aside from her now drenched panties. She cleared her throat before she speaks again.

"Why are you here?" Sana asked and desperately hopes to just change the topic. Maybe they can just both forget about this?

"Your mom asks me to wake you up…left early, says she doesn’t want you to be here alone."

Sana looked back at Jungkook and she flinched a bit when the guy has also sat on the bed. Jungkook cocked his head to the side as if looking surprised that his bestfriend was suddenly scared of him. Sana bit her lips as she felt her heart beats even faster with Jungkook just staring at her with that playful glint on his eyes. God, can she really forget about this? But honestly the real question is can she really ask Jungkook to forget about this?  She crosses her arms over her chest feeling suddenly awkward of having no bra on underneath her thin shirt in front of Jungkook. And of course, the guy will comment on that.

"C'mon it's not like I can see what's inside even if you don't have a bra on."

Sana glared at Jungkook because the guy seemed to be keen on embarrassing her more. But then she blinked as she remembered how Jungkook's hand was all over her in her dreams. And if the thigh riding really did happen then that also--

"D-did you touch my--"

Jungkook bit his bottom lips and scrunches his nose but didn't answer Sana's question. With the smirk never leaving his face, the guy just kept looking at her and it seems like he was trying hard not to laugh. Sana was frozen for a second as she gawked at Jungkook before she comes back to her senses again and quickly picked a pillow and started hitting Jungkook with it.

"Jeon Jungkook! I hate you! Why would you do that to me while I'm sleeping? You perv."

She suddenly felt like crying because she can't believe Jungkook really did touched her in her sleep. Her bestfriend has touched every part of her already and he was not even her boyfriend yet. Okay. No. Why would she want him to be her boyfriend? Sana shakes off that thought instantly. Jungkook's laughter causes Sana's anger to fuel up even more making her hit Jungkook with the pillow with more force.

"You were grinding on my thigh in your sleep." The guy finally speaked once more as he tried to dodge the pillow Sana was hitting him with."What am I supposed to do when you also keep on begging me to touch you? And the sounds you make...wow..."

"I did not! And god I was sleeping Kook. I don't know what I'm saying...I mean i-if I really s-said that."

It was all of a sudden when the pillow was suddenly snatched from her hold and once again he was face to face with Jungkook. With her bed being near the wall, Sana was trapped because Jungkook was sitting on the edge of her bed and blocking her way. Still, she tried to get up from her bed just to be far away from Jungkook as possible. But of course Jungkook has stopped her as he grabbed her by her arm.

"You also told me you like me."

Sana freezes once more at that. The room suddenly went quiet and Sana shivered as Jungkook's hand rested on her bare legs underneath the blanket. Jungkook's eyes hold hers as his hand started going higher up her legs until it reached the hem of her shirt that was mid thigh.

"Do you really like me more than just a friend?"

When Jungkook's hand started going under her shirt, Sana finally woken up from her daze and she instantly hold onto Jungkook's hand with both of her hands to stop him.

"J-just forget about that." She shakily replied instead

Sana shakes her head. She can't believe she even said that in her sleep. Sana wasn't ready to lose Jungkook as a bestfriend. Although she wouldn’t admit it to anyone, she was really attracted to him and of course not just because of his thigh. The guy was really good looking and can be nice to when he was not being a little shit and trying to always make fun of her. She has liked him ever since they were kids but the guy has had girlfriends before and they were also his friends before they become his girlfriend. And when they broke up they won't even talk to each other. She doesn't want her and Jungkook to end up like that if ever.

"Forget?" The guy let out a short laugh"That's funny. How--"

Sana felt shivers at the sudden sharpness in Jungkook's tone. Jungkook's hand struggled out of her hold and was about to move higher up her legs once again but Sana shakes her head at the guy as she desperately tried to stop his hand from going further.

"Jungkook p-please stop." She pleaded.

Jungkook poked his cheeks with his tongue and he really looks pissed right now. But Sana tried to not look so scared of him and kept her firm hold on his hand.

"Just tell me what that was Sana. Do you really like me or--"

"You're my best--"

"Do you like me or not?" Jungkook said firmly and Sana gulped. "Because I do. I've always like you more than just a bestfriend."

Sana blinked and her lips parted but no words came out of her mouth. Always? Her mind repeated. Yet she flinched once again when Jungkook finally let go of her legs and raises his hand. But it was only to cup her cheeks with it with his thumb carressing it.

"I have liked you for a long time. You really didn't know that right?"

Sana shakes her head, really surprised at Jungkook's sudden confession. She has always thought that Jungkook never sees her more than just a friend, a best friend and honestly she wanted them to stay like that even after hearing the guy’s confession. She really doesn’t want to take risks. But wouldn’t it get awkward if she rejects him now? That would ruin their friendship more right? Sana doesn’t know what to say so she just tore her gaze away from Jungkook's piercing one and look down on her hands that were on top of her legs covered in her blanket. Jungkook's hand also let go of her cheeks.

"You know if you just admit that you like me, you can ride my thighs anytime."

"Jungkook stop" Sana felt her cheeks heats up again in embarrassment at what Jungkook said. Seriously this guy doesn’t know when to stop with the teasing.

"I'm not lying. My fingers is just as good too…”

The guy to her annoyance even continued and Sana curses herself for imaging really using those long fingers of the guy. Sana tried to hide his face in embarrassment.

“But I bet you would love my co--"

"Stop. I said stop it Kook!"

Sana cannot take it anymore so she jumped on Jungkook and covered the guy’s mouth

“Stop”

 Sana said as she  glared  down at him because  in the process of covering his mouth, the guy  has fallen on her bed and lay on his back while she ended up straddling his stomach. Sana was oblivious to her parted legs and her soaked panties not being covered anymore by her shirt and now being presented to Jungkook fully. It was only when Jungkooks hand landed on both of her knees that Sana looked down. She shrieked as she tried to stand up but Jungkook's hands then moves to her legs to keep her legs open for him to see between it. Sana's hand flew away from Jungkook's mouth and tried in vain to cover her crotch with her shirt. It was long but not long enough to cover her when she was sitting like this.

"I did that." Jungkook said almost proudly as his eyes was fixed in between Sana's parted legs.

"Jungkook stop looking!" Sana grabbed onto Jungkook’s hands but Jungkook’s grip on her legs was too strong so she can’t push them away

Jungkook didn't let go of her legs but she felt a bit relieved when he really did stopped looking as he looks up at her face again.

"Admit that you like me and I'll let you go."

Jungkook's hand was now gripping on her thighs, fngers digging on the flesh, but he kept his gaze fixed on her face.

"Jungkook I will kick you once I get out of this." she threatened but this time Jungkook didn't say anything. And it's worse than him really saying anything because he really looks like a kicked puppy right now. But he knows this was all an act. Sana struggled to get away again but Jungkook was so strong. His hands were now even sliding up and along her inner thighs and were also sliding up her shirt. Sana panicked once more. Okay. It’s dangerous and she was just so embarrassed right now so she'll just say what Jungkook wants to hear.

"F-fine. I like you Jungkook. Now please let me go."

"More than just a best friend?"

Jungkook hands slows down but were now inside her shirt and still stroking her thigh upwards.

"Y-yes more than that. Please Kook just let--"

“Say it again.”

“I like you Jeon Jungkook. Now just please stop. Let me go.”

Sana bit her lips when Jungkook’s fingers has finally reached the hem of her panties. Sana give Jungkook a warning look but Jungkook doesn’t look like he was threatened at all.

“One last question.” The guy was even smiling widely and Sana was sure that he was really enjoying torturing her at the moment.”Will you be my girlfriend?”

When the tip of Jungkook’s finger suddenly poked on her soaked panty crotch Sana squeaked out a ‘Yes’. But Jungkook’s finger remained and was now sliding on the wet cloth. Sana holds on his hand to pull it away.

“Jungkook stop! Yes. I said yes. Now—“

Then the guy’s hands finally let go of her legs. Jungkook was biting his lips as he raised his hands up in surrender while Sana quickly stood up and walked a bit farther from her bed. The guy who can finally move too sat up on the bed as he looked at her.

"Finally you are my girlfriend."The guy said but Sana can’t even look at him and she just huffed and crossed her arms on her chest trying to let him know that she was not happy at all about it.

She can’t believe she really did just agreed to that easily. She wanted to tell Jungkook that she really just says yes that to get away from him. Now it was the right time since the guy was far from her. But even before she can open her mouth Jungkook continue speaking

"You should be happy baby. Now that I’m your boyfriend, you can freely ride my thighs anytime. You don't have to just dream of it."

Sana glance back at Jungkook and gawked, a look of disbelief on her face that soon fades into fear once more as she saw Jungkook has finally stands up too. Her first instinct was to get out of her room. But even when she really can open the door Jungkook has pushed her already against the wall. Just like in her dream. Jungkook's legs slotted in between her legs and because of the guy being taller Sana have to tiptoe but still her clothed and soaked crotch pressed flat on his thigh.

"Go on. Ride my thigh baby."

"No Kook I--"

"This was your dream remember?" Jungkook teased once again and Sana just wants to punch that smirk out of the guy's face.

Sana was about to say no once again but Jungkook, just like in her dreams has crashed his lips right into hers without a warning. Sana closed her eyes at how Jungkook's slightly chaffed lips glides across her soft ones. Their first kiss. But come to think of it, Jungkook must have kissed her too while she was sleeping. This sneaky guy. Sana gasped into the kiss when Jungkook starts to grind his thigh on her clothed crotch and Jungkook uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Sana would almost really get lost in the kiss and the thigh rubbing on her clothed core when all of a sudden the grinding and kissing stopped at the same time.

Sana opened her eyes and it seems like the smirk on the guy’s face was not going away anytime soon as he even tilted his head to the side and it was as if he was challenging her with his stare. Sana bit her lips and curses herself but her core was missing the friction already. With Jungkook’s thigh still pressed on her clothed core it was really tempting. Saying sorry to herself and pride being thrown away this time, Sana gives in and starts to grind on that thick thigh herself not really caring anymore how Jungkook was watching her pleasured face at the moment. Jungkook's hands then started going under her shirt, fully showing her panties in the process, and slides up to grope on her two mounds. She really can't help but moan finally and she knows it was a little too loud but Jungkook was pinching her nipples and so she just hoped that her mother really won't come back anytime soon.

"You really like this don't you? How long have you fantasized of me doing this to you?" Jungkook teased and Sana really hates herself at the moment for giving in to Jungkook easily. But this feels really good." C'mon baby I wanna hear you. Wanna see you cum again."

Sana moans once more as Jungkook flexes his legs even more while she continued grinding on it. She was regretting not taking off her panties for this and experiences her bare pussy grinding on Jungkook's jean clad thighs. She knows she would just embarrass herself even more but Sana was really about to open her lips to ask Jungkook if she can take off her panties when someone yells from outside the room.

"I'm back! Sana, Jungkook are you still upstairs?"

It was Jungkook who registered Sana's mother's voice first as his hands stopped groping on her boobs. His doe eyes were wide again yet Sana despite finally realizing that her mother was back continue on grinding on Jungkook's thigh.

"Kook don't stop please" she breathlessly says. Pride. Where?

Sana saw how that smirk painted Jungkook's face again. But right now, Sana was too gone to care.

"Let me lock the door first."

She felt Jungkook was about to pull his legs away but Sana who doesn't know herself why she was acting like this all of a sudden tried to stop the guy by locking her legs on his.

"No Jungkook please.”She whined embarrassingly”I wanna cum. Please don’t go."

She grinds faster on Jungkook's legs as she looks at him with half lidded eyes. The guy bit his lips and Sana panicked when Jungkook still removed his thigh from between her legs. But then Jungkook's large hand suddenly cupped her pussy.

"I don't want us to get caught on our first day."

Her mother was still talking outside and her footsteps seems to be coming closer when she felt Jungkook's fingers slipped inside her soaked panties and without a warning one finger slipped inside her hole. The thought of Jungkook,, her once best friend touching her pussy and even inserting a finger on it, sent Sana over the edge. That was all she needed and Sana covered her mouth as she moaned and have her second orgasm for the day. Jungkook kept on moving his one finger inside of her hole as she chases her high. When she starts to feel really sensitive down there her hand gripped tightly on Jungkook's shoulder while Jungkook started to pepper her cheeks with kisses.

"You did a good job baby girl."

Sana smiled at being praised by Jungkook but as she opened her eyes again and saw that same smirk on the guy's face she knows she was doomed. He was so gonna tease her about this later. As Jungkook slipped his finger out of her hole finally, Sana swats Jungkook's hand and feigned a calm expression and even with wobbly legs she quickly made her way to her closet.

"I think I should get at least a thanks?" Jungkook of course continues teasing her

Sana grimaced but as if her lips have its own mind, it parted to speak.

"Thank you."

 Sana stilled for a moment. Great. She really did say thanks. As Jungkook starts to laugh, Sana hides her face on the new clothes she takes out from her closet and runs to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. At the same time she heard her mom who seemed to open the door of her room ask Jungkook about her.

"She is taking a bath auntie."

"What happened to your legs?"

Sana stopped whatever she was doing as she nervously waits for what Jungkook will answer.

"Sana slept on my legs and drooled."

Sana fumed at the excuse the guy chooses to say, especially when her mother even apologized to Jungkook for that. Then the thought of telling Jungkook that she doesn't want to be his girlfriend comes back. Honestly she doesn't think she wants to tell Jungkook that anymore after what she just let him do to her earlier but she just wanted to get even with Jungkook. Maybe she should do that just to tease him.

At the sound of the door closing in which Sana really didn't hear anymore the rest of Jungkook's conversation with her mother before that, because she get deep into thought, she called out for the guy.

"Kook is mom gone?"

She asked just to be sure. The guy then immediately answered.

"Yeah she is--"

Sana smiled and cuts whatever the guy was about to say as she went on with her plan of teasing Jungkook.

"I think we should just go back to being bestfriends."

She said straight to the point and she bit her lips when there was suddenly pounding on the bathrooms door.

"W-what. Babe. Stop joking--"

"I'm serious. Let's just be friends Kook."

"I thought you..” There was a slight tremble in the guy’s voice and Sana almost felt sorry. Just almost. “After that?"

"It's not like we have sex." Sana said trying to sound really nonchalant. She was just really glad that the guy can’t see her face right now.

"Open the door."

This time Jungkook's tone was more serious. 

"I'll take a shower first." Sana giggled to herself as she finally started to wash her body. But she still can hear Jungkook outside pleading for her to just come out. But she decided to just ignore him.

Now this is what he gets for teasing her earlier.

"Fine." After a few more minutes of pleading the guy seemed to finally give up."Once you go outside that door. I'll make sure you wouldn't want to go back to being just my bestfriend"

Of course he didn’t give up.

"Once I'm done with you. Let's see if you can still say that you don't want to be my girlfriend."

Sana can hear the seriousness in his tone as he threatened her. Sana felt her pussy gets wet and it’s not from the water pouring down her body, but at the promise of his words. She bit her bottom lips and tried to even her breathing before she replied.

"My mom is…outside. I will scream if you ever try--"

" Yeah she is out…of the house again.Don’t worry babe. We’re all alone."

Sana looks at the closed door of the bathroom with shaking eyes. She felt her heart thumping in panic again. Okay she was not ready for this. Why did she have to anger Jungkook like that? She knows how aggressive he can be when angered. Even more aggressive than earlier and it makes Sana want to stay in the bathroom forever after hearing what Jungkook says next.

"Actually let me rephrase that. Were all alone so you should worry, because I’ll make you scream really loud. Sex huh? I'll be waiting here baby.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So there is no plot at all. Please do comment. It inspires me to write and post more stories I mean if you want stories without plot like this. You can pm me for a request and I'll do it for you. And I need girls you want me to pair with a BTS member too ;;Thanks for reading :)


End file.
